Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to cryocoolers that, using a high-pressure working gas supplied from a compression device, set up Simon expansion to give rise to cryogenic coldness.
Description of Related Art
The Gifford-McMahon (GM) cryocooler is one known example of cryocoolers for producing cryogenic temperatures. In a GM cryocooler, by reciprocating a displacer inside a cylinder, the volume of an expansion space therein is varied. In accordance with the variation in volume, the exhaust end and intake ends of the compressor are selectively connected to the expansion space, whereby the working gas is expanded in the expansion space. In that state, the cooling target is chilled by coldness produced.